


Out The Window

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Castiel has spent the last six years working at his brother's company and living a pretty good life. When he had to break up with his long-term boyfriend, he decided to just be on his own for a while. Ten months later, he meets the new hire at Angel's Chocolates, Dean Winchester. The flirty maintenance man has Cas wondering if he should follow the rules or his...something else.





	Out The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt comes from a lovely gay porn. Don't know the name, but I will be happy to share the link for anyone who wants to contact me on Tumblr or Twitter.  
> Huge thanks to [BuckytheDucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/BuckytheDucky) for proofreading. Be a doll and go check out her works! Thanks!

   Castiel was running late. He was a full hour late actually and that had never happened in the six years he had been working for his brother. However, the fates had been against him that morning. Or perhaps it was just his cat who had so graciously managed to unplug his alarm clock at some point during the night. Gabriel was going to give him hell about it...or possibly congratulate him for sleeping in. It was hard to tell with Gabriel.

   He walked into the lobby of _Angel’s Chocolates_ and stopped at the guest relations desk, shifting his bag to his other shoulder. If he was lucky, Gabriel wouldn’t be in yet and he wouldn’t have to worry about him finding out. “Hi, Becky,” he said to the smiling blonde behind the counter. “Is the devil in yet?”

   She laughed and nodded her head. “Yep. There’s a potential new hire, so he’s here.” It made sense since Gabriel did all the interviews for personnel himself, from custodial staff to marketing. Becky gestured to the chairs in the lobby.

   He glanced over and did a double-take at the man sitting there watching the TV they had playing for guests. He was in black dress pants with a white button-up shirt and a black blazer over it. Golden brown hair was styled up in the fashionable way and his square-cut jaw was at odds with the pretty green eyes and dark lashes he had. Castiel had never seen someone look so masculine, but still manage to pull the word “pretty” from his brain. _I wonder what he’s applying for. I hope he gets the job. Maybe I should hire him for something._

   When he looked back to Becky, she was smirking. “I know, right?”

   Castiel blushed. Being openly gay was one thing, but openly lusting after potential new hires was probably a bad idea. “Behave,” he told her before heading for the elevators. Of course, the first elevator that opened was the one that held his brother.

   “Cassie! So nice of you to join us!” Gabriel said as he stepped out of the elevator.

   Castiel rolled his eyes as he took Gabriel’s previous spot. “Cinnamon hates me,” he said as a way of explanation.

   Gabriel looked thoughtful. “Cinnamon? Is that your cat or the name of a stripper you took home?” He only laughed as Castiel discreetly flipped him the bird before the doors closed.

   The elevator opened on the top floor of the building. This floor contained the offices of the marketing team, as well as his and Gabriel’s. Their receptionist, Charlie, had her headset on and was typing away as she took a message from someone.

   “Yes. I will make sure he gets that right away.” She paused as they responded. “You, too. Have a nice day.” She hung up the phone and smiled at Castiel as he approached the half circle counter she sat behind. “Look who finally decided to come to work,” she joked.

   “Et tu, Brute?” he asked as he clutched his chest as if wounded. “I already had to deal with Gabriel and I’m sure he’s not done.”

   She handed over his messages. “Well, just remind him that you were only an hour late. He’s the one that came in at noon still hungover on a Monday.”

   Castiel’s eyes widened. “When was this?”

   “About three weeks ago. You didn’t hear it from me though.” Charlie winked at him.

   “We have a real angel working at _Angel’s_. Who knew?” He thanked her for the messages and headed to the right. The office at the back corner was his. Gabriel’s office was on the opposite corner and a large boardroom sat between them.

   Despite all the work he had to keep up with, his office was his sanctuary. The two outer walls were glass windows with a balcony that went around both sides. It was nice to have a cup of coffee in the morning when it was nice out and watch the traffic below. Even better was in the evening when the sun would set and he’d have a beautiful array of colors to look out at. Despite Gabriel trying to get him a ridiculously large desk, he’d let Castiel pick one that matched his personality, neat and efficient. His extra purchase though was the leather couch that sat looking out the window. He’d slept on it a time or two when he’d had late nights when he first started.

   He set his bag down and pulled out the budget reports he had started going over last night before he had decided to watch porn instead. He was thirty-four and had been single for the past ten months. It really wasn’t a surprise that the desire for sex would catch up with him at times. Jerking off was the best he could do though. It wasn’t like he had a fuck buddy. The man from downstairs flashed into his mind. _That would definitely do_ , he thought before shaking the thoughts away and sitting down to focus on his paperwork.

   As he suspected, Gabriel came waltzing into his office completely uninvited around noon. “I’m sure you’re super behind since you debated coming into work today because your hooker hates you, but how about some lunch?”

   Castiel didn’t even bother looking up. “Hooker? I thought she was a stripper.”

   “Same dif.”

   Sitting his pen down and leaning back, he said, “It’s really not. You think you would know that after getting kicked out of _The Mouse House_.”

   Gabriel smirked at the memory, but quickly covered it up. “Hey! This isn’t about me. This is about you. You and Zar broke up like, what, a year ago? You should bring someone home for a night. Would do you good. At least that would be an acceptable excuse for being late.”

   Rolling his eyes, Castiel stood and stretched. “It hasn’t been a year and I’ll do what I want. Lunch?”

   Letting it go with a sigh, Gabriel waved towards the door. “Yep. Let’s go.”

   When they walked past Charlie, she was eating a sandwich at her desk while filtering emails.

   “Charlie, you don’t have to stay here working on your break. That’s why it’s called a break. You take a ‘break’ from the work,” Gabriel reminded her.

   She nodded. “Yeah, I know. Once people stop calling when I’m on my break, I’ll leave for a break. I don’t see that happening.”

   Castiel had to agree with Gabriel. “He’s right. The calls bounce back downstairs when you don’t answer. That’s the whole point.”

   “Were you guys leaving?” She looked up, daring them to keep pressing. Most employees wouldn’t get away with such behavior, but Charlie had been their friend long before she came to work for them. She also had the uncanny ability to find proprietary information on their competitors. Neither brother dared ask her how she came upon such info, figuring it best that they not know.

   Gabriel shrugged. “Suit yourself. We’d be lost without ya, Char.”

   “Damn right you would!” she said with a grin.

   “Heading to lunch. See ya after a while.” Castiel gave a quick wave as the elevator dinged.

   She sent a salute their way and then immediately had to answer the phone.

   Gabriel gave it some thought on the way down. “I guess we can’t really hire someone for five hours a week, huh?”

   “We could just make Becky come upstairs since she’s the one who’s supposed to cover for Charlie anyway,” he suggested.

   Gabriel barked a laugh. “Love Becky, but she’d be too busy squealing up there. She acted like she won the lottery when she came up for her review a few months back.”

   Seeing a segue way, Cas asked, “What about the guy you interviewed today? Did you hire him? What would he be doing?”

   “I hired Dean-o to help Bobby. Apparently, he knows the kid and said he could use the help. Not sure a maintenance guy should be answering phones, but I suppose it could work if he could be spared for the hour.”

   “Dino?”

   “Yeah. Make sure you call him that. He loves it.”

   Castiel knew then that the man would most certainly not like being called ‘Dino.’ “What is his name, Gabe?”

   “Fine. Dean. Dean Winchester to be precise. He’ll be starting tomorrow. We’ll see how he does for a while and go from there.”

   “Wise choice.” They stepped off the elevator and left for lunch.

 

* * *

 

   The next Wednesday, Castiel was ready to bang his head on his desk. Something in his finance report wasn’t adding up, but he’d been over it three times and hadn’t figured it out yet. He knew it was something simple, but after staring at numbers all day it all looked like a blur. He’d already stayed two hours past his usual leaving time. _I think it’s time to go home._

   Hearing keys at his office door, he looked up in time to see Dean open the door. He’d seen him a few times around the building and tried his best not to stare. It was hard to look anywhere else though when the attractive man had walked right into his office.

   Dean’s eyes went wide. “Oh, sorry, Mister Novak. I didn’t know you were still here. I’m just cleaning the outside of the windows.”

   It was something Bobby would do every Wednesday evening, so Castiel knew he should have been expecting it. “It’s fine, Dean. I was just…” He was just getting ready to leave, but knowing Dean would be the one cleaning, he decided it might be a good time to steal a few glances at the guy. “Just going over some paperwork. Go right ahead.”

   “Are you sure, Mister Novak? I don't want to bother you. I can come back later.”

   “I’m sure...as long as you stop calling me Mister Novak. That’s my asshole brother. I’m Castiel.”

   “Castiel…” Dean tried out the name and seemed to like it.

   Not nearly as much as Castiel did though. Dean’s voice had sexy timbre to it and the way he said his name made it sound like sin. His lips parted on a silent sigh and when he realized that he snapped his mouth back closed.

   “Alright. Well, if you’re sure, I’ll get to work.” When Castiel nodded, Dean turned around and picked up a bucket of soapy water and squeegee, carrying them across the room and out the door to the balcony.

   He was out of uniform, but the company never cared if their after-hours workers changed into more comfortable clothes. Instead of the khakis and black polo Castiel had seen him in earlier that day, Dean had on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a hunter green Henley that made the green of his eyes seem brighter than usual.

   For the first few minutes that Dean was outside, Castiel kept his eyes on the paper in front of him and chewed on his pen. He wasn’t actually seeing anything, just waiting for a moment to look outside. He listened to the wet slosh followed by the squeal as Dean dragged the rake edge of the squeegee over the glass, seeing the movements in his mind. When he finally did glance up, it was in time to see Dean lift the edge of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow. It had been unseasonably warm lately and, in that moment, he was grateful for it. It was only a moment, but his eyes instantly zeroed in on his exposed stomach. It was tan and while he wasn’t sporting a six-pack, there was definition in his abs. Castiel had a strong urge to run his tongue all over the bared area.

   The shirt dropped back down, breaking Castiel’s little fantasy. He realized he was no longer chewing on his pen either, but pressing it against his tongue in a rather seductive way. Dropping the pen, he quickly drug his gaze up to Dean’s face and, of course, he was looking at him with a knowing smirk. Castiel turned red and quickly started busying himself with putting the papers away and packing his bag. _This was a horrible idea._

   He stood from his desk and cast a quick wave to Dean before grabbing his bag and leaving. Once he was in the safety of the elevator, he leaned against the back wall and groaned aloud. It was one thing that he and Gabriel had remained strict about. You don’t dip your pen in the company ink. That had become a firm rule after Gabriel made the mistake of sleeping with their former head of marketing, Kali. The fall out had been horrible and things were tense around the office for months until she finally left for another job. For Castiel though, obeying that rule had never been a problem, not once. That’s saying something because they’ve had some beautiful people on the payroll.

    _So, why am I focusing on Dean so much?_ After a quick thought, he figured it was just his lack of sex that was making him hyper-aware of the gorgeous new employee. He’d been with Balthazar for two years and never looked at another person, though he’d found out he couldn’t say the same for his former boyfriend. After he ended it, he wanted time on his own, but his body was obviously rejecting the idea. _Maybe Gabe was right. I should try to find release with someone...before I do something stupid._

 

* * *

 

   That Friday, Castiel decided to take a chance and hit the town after work. He went home so he could feed Cinnamon and himself. After relaxing for a while, he took a shower and started getting ready. He went with his dark jeans and a black button-up, leaving his hair in its usual tousled state. Feeling like he looked decent, he headed to _Crossroads_. Of the three gay bars in town, it was the only one that had a club-like atmosphere. It was fairly dark and the music was loud. It was great for grinding on the dance floor or making out in the corner. Women and men alike flocked to it, making it a popular site.

   The night was in full swing when he got there. He made his way to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila and a beer. He downed the tequila quickly for liquid courage, then settled on a seat at the bar to check out the dance floor. He sipped his beer as he perused the crowd with his eyes. There were a few attractive people he could see, but he found himself comparing them to Dean. It was a wasted exercise as no one came close.

   Two hours and a few too many in, he’d talked to a few people, danced a bit, but nothing was clicking. It occurred to him that one night stands might not be his forte. Even now, he was trying to get off the dance floor after the guy he’d been dancing with had tried to shove his tongue in his mouth while tasting like cigarettes. It had been horrible. Before he could get out of the throng of people though, a happy redhead threw herself into his arms.

   “Yay! You’re going out again!” she squealed into his ear.

   He gave her a quick hug back and peeled her off him. “Hey, Charlie! How’s your night?” He maneuvered them towards the edge of the dance floor so they wouldn’t be in the way of the dancers.

   She had obviously had a few drinks already and was feeling good. She couldn’t stop smiling. “It’s been awesome! We stopped by _Finn’s_ and _Rainbow Room_ , but I saved the best for last!” Charlie gestured around her.

   “Who’s we?” he asked, not seeing anyone else right with her.

   She looked around and, spotting who she was searching for, she pointed. “Aha! There he is! Me and Dean. We talked at work today and he’s only been in town for a month, so I offered to take him to the best bars.”

   Castiel didn’t look. He didn’t think it would be wise in his current state of tipsy and wanting. “You mean the gay bars.”

   She pointed again. “He doesn’t seem to mind.”

   This time he did look. Dean looked as sexy as always in a pair of ripped jeans and a red t-shirt. It looked like there was a design on the front, but Castiel couldn’t see what it was due to the twink pressed against him, grinding his ass against Dean’s crotch. Dean had one arm wrapped around the guy’s chest and his other hand was inside the guy’s shirt at his stomach. He rocked his hips, keeping time with his dance partner while talking in the kid’s ear.

   It was incredibly uncomfortable to feel hurt, aroused, dejected, and jealous all at the same time. If that waify little thing was what interested Dean, then Castiel didn’t have a chance. He was thick and muscular and he worked hard to stay that way. He’d never regretted his own physique before. _You can’t have a chance anyway. He’s an employee_ , he reminded himself. Feeling utterly defeated after having that image added to this shitty night, Castiel was done. He was going to say goodnight to Charlie and leave, but she didn’t give him a chance.

   “Dean!” she yelled.

   Dean jerked his head up and looked around until he spotted her waving her hands frantically.

   “Come have a drink with me and Cas!”

   Castiel didn’t plan on having drinks and he doubted another one would make him feel any better. He was feeling a little off-kilter at the moment and wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol he’d already consumed or the cacophony of emotions he was dealing with. Still, Charlie was too excited for him to deny her.

   Dean’s arms slid off the disappointed boy who was definitely pouting. Leaning down to speak in his ear, Dean said something that obviously appeased him since he nodded with a smile and walked off.

   Castiel had been around Dean a few times at the office, but this was like a totally different version. He oozed confidence and charm. People couldn’t help but look as he walked by and he didn’t even seem to notice the attention.

   He hadn’t seen Castiel when Charlie called him over, but his eyes lit up when he saw him with her. “Heya, boss,” he said when he reached the spot Castiel and Charlie were at. His words had a playful lilt that, coupled with that dashing smile, could make anyone weak in the knees.

    _A simple greeting should not sound so much like a flirtation._ “Hello, Dean.”

   “Fancy meeting you here.”

   Charlie grabbed each of them by an arm and dragged them to the bar, ordering shots for all of them. “This is so exciting!” She probably didn’t need the shot any more than Castiel, but that wasn’t stopping her one bit. While waiting for the drinks, she began chatting animatedly with the girl next to her, leaving Castiel feeling like he should talk to Dean.

   “I guess your night is going well.” _Shit!_ He didn’t mean to sound so accusatory.

   Dean raised an eyebrow at the way it was said, but answered anyway. “It’s not bad. What about yours?”

   “I’ve had better,” he answered honestly.

   Charlie turned around and handed the guys their shots. “To infinity and beyond!” They all threw back their alcohol and returned the glasses to the bar. “Okay,” Charlie said. “I’m gonna go dance with…” she leaned back to the girl she had been talking to.

   “Lisa,” the girl supplied.

   “With Lisa. So, have fun!” She and Lisa left their spots at the bar and went out to wiggle their way towards the middle of the dance floor.

   Castiel watched her go, secretly wishing he had her confidence and luck in finding someone. Once she was out of sight, he realized he was alone again with Dean. Looking up into those soft green eyes and trying not to think his freckles were adorable was a task he didn’t think he could manage. _I should go._

   “We should dance, too, don’t ya think?”

   Castiel caught sight of the guy Dean had been dancing with hovering off to the side of the room, watching. Of course Dean wanted to get back out there with his new friend. “You can. I see he’s waiting.”

   Dean barely glanced over his shoulder to see who Castiel had been talking about. He shrugged and then leaned close, making sure Castiel was meeting his eyes. “I would rather dance with you.” His sultry voice sounded earnest and he held out his hand.

   Castiel swore he could feel Dean’s voice sliding through him like the smooth whiskey they’d just drank and it was just as intoxicating. He knew he should go, but he put his hand in Dean’s anyway and let himself get led to the floor.

   “Earned It” by The Weeknd had started playing and Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, pulling their bodies together.

   Heat seeped through Castiel’s clothes at every point they touched and he gingerly let his hands settle on Dean’s arms. It was a far cry from ripping off his clothes which is what he secretly wanted to do, but he still had enough sense to refrain. He let his forehead rest on Dean’s shoulder.

   As the song progressed, Dean began to sing along softly at his ear.

_On that lonely night,_  
_we said it wouldn’t be love,  
_ _but we felt the rush._

   Dean nudged Castiel’s head with his own, making Castiel look up. Dean pressed their foreheads together, still rocking against Castiel. 

_It made us believe there was only us,_  
_convinced we were broken inside.  
_ _Shit._

   Castiel was transfixed. He knew what was going to happen and not only did he not care, he wanted it.

_Inside. Shit._

   Dean dipped his head and Castiel eagerly met his lips, parting quickly to let Dean into his mouth. Their tongues slid together in slow undulating moves, really tasting each other, relishing the feel.

   It had been a long time since Castiel had been kissed at all, but he couldn’t remember ever being kissed like this. He felt like he was floating and Dean was the only thing holding him down. It was exquisite and terrifying and all he wanted was more. His arms slid up around Dean’s neck as he held on tight.

   A very loud and exaggerated throat clearing pulled them away from each other. Dean’s twink friend was standing there with his arms crossed, looking all manner of pissed off. He glared at Castiel before turning his gaze to Dean. “Are we actually meeting up later?” he pouted.

   Dean didn’t even hesitate. “No.” He immediately dove back into Castiel’s mouth causing the boy to go flouncing off, calling Dean a tease.

   If Castiel was floating before, he was soaring now. Dean had just chosen him. He kissed him back with fervor in appreciation of that choice. The song came to an end and they slowly eased back their kissing until they were just staring at each other, breaths a bit labored. It felt like an eternity of their eyes locked on one another, but was probably only seconds.

   The phone vibrating in Castiel’s pocket broke the spell. Curious about who could be calling so late, he let go of Dean to fish the phone from his pocket. Gabriel’s name showed on the caller ID. “It’s Gabriel. I need to answer,” he told Dean with an apologetic look.

   “Go ahead. Come on. I’ll walk you out so you can hear better.”

   Thankful, Castiel answered the phone as he followed Dean out of the club. “Gabriel, what’s going on?”

   “There’s been a break-in attempt or something at the office. Police are there and I’m on my way, but still thirty minutes out. Are you any closer?”

   He looked around outside like he was trying to figure out where he was even though he knew. “Yeah. Maybe fifteen or twenty.”

   “Okay. I’ll meet you there.” Gabe hung up.

   Castiel looked at Dean who had stood leaning against the wall, waiting for his call to be finished.

   “You have to go?” It was almost more a statement than a question.

   “Yes. There was a break-in at the office and the police are waiting.”

   Dean pushed off the wall, concern on his face. “What? Okay. Do you want me to go with you?”

    _More than anything._ “Gabe will be there soon after I will.” It was easier than saying what he knew he needed to. They weren’t supposed to be involved with employees.

   “Okay. Well, I hope everything is alright.”

   “Me, too.” He hesitated a moment, before giving in and asking what he had no right to. He couldn’t even get the whole question out. Glancing back at the club entrance, he asked, “Are you…?”

   “No.” Dean knew exactly what he was asking. “I’m gonna check on Charlie and then I’m leaving, too.”

   That shouldn’t have made him smile, but it did and he stepped against Dean, sharing one more kiss. He never wanted to forget what it felt like to kiss this man.

 

* * *

 

   Castiel stared at the shattered glass at the front of their office building. Whoever had done this was not breaking in. They had just wanted to cause destruction. On the inside, nine bricks lay across the floor, each with a different letter in black paint. The police had already taken the time to line them up as they had mostly been in order. It spelled out “MURDERERS.”

   He couldn’t figure out why anyone would throw such a word at a company like _Angel’s Chocolates_. He half wondered if perhaps the person had the wrong building. It was the kind of thing that he would expect to happen at the pharmaceutical company down the street. If someone was willing to go through all the trouble though, they probably would have made sure to go to the right building. Still, it didn’t make any sense.

   Gabriel was just as confused when he arrived. Security footage showed one person, identity hidden, throwing the bricks that they had carried in a duffel bag. He promised the police that he would personally go through every complaint filed with their company and get a folio turned over to them to check for possible suspects. No one had complained about death by chocolate yet so it seemed unlikely, but it was the only thing they had to go on.

   Once everything was wrapped up with police and they were able to find someone to come board up the windows and clean up the glass, Castiel was finally able to go home. He was thoroughly exhausted and his alcohol and Dean-induced buzz had worn off long ago. He was pretty sure he’d made a mistake earlier by kissing Dean, but he’d worry about it tomorrow. Tonight, he was going to fall asleep thinking about those plump lips over and over again.

   It was already past noon when Castiel finally drifted from sleep and into the waking world, eyes fluttering open, wincing at the bright light. He checked the clock and groaned. He didn’t normally sleep so late, but last night had been special circumstances. The sleep was definitely needed.

   Cinnamon jumped up on the bed, yowling since she still hadn’t been fed. He ran his hand over her soft fur, getting her to purr immediately and bump against his hand. Her auburn fur, the reason for her name, gleamed in the light of the sun that was streaming into his bedroom. Despite her appreciation for the attention, she meowed loudly again.

   “Alright, alright.” Castiel was still in his boxers from last night, but didn’t really care since he lived alone. He shuffled into the kitchen and gave his spoiled princess her can of wet food. He got a bottle of water and chugged most of it while he leaned against the counter and tried to decide what to fix for himself.

   Falling into bed last night, he had let himself submit to his memories and thoughts of Dean. This morning, he was keeping such things out of his mind as much as possible. He knew he needed to stop and really think on it with his sober brain, but he wasn’t ready to deal with it. It probably had something to do with him already knowing what he needed to do and not wanting to acknowledge it just yet.

   He opted for making some French toast and bacon then settled on the couch to watch the episode of _Dr. Sexy_ he’d recorded. While making the food and eating, his brain had been well-occupied. With his empty plate sitting on the coffee table, the show was not enough to keep his thoughts from straying. _I bet Dean would look good in cowboy boots. I bet he’d look really good in just cowboy boots._

   Castiel frowned and paused the show before rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes. He gave a humorless laugh as his mind supplied the lovely thought of: _If you want to get Dean out of your mind, this is not the part of your body you should be rubbing._ He was pretty sure that wouldn’t help either.

   He sat back and sighed, his hand absently reaching over to stroke Cinnamon. The sound of her purr had always had a calming effect. He finally let the truth settle on him like a weight. _I shouldn’t have done that. Dean is an employee. I need to be very sure that nothing like it ever happens again. It’s a major violation and abuse of power._ Even in his mind, he didn’t sound convinced.

   He tried to remember how bad it had been after Gabriel had slept with Kali. It was harmless flirting at first, but things quickly escalated and then people began talking as they inevitably do, saying she had obviously slept her way to her position. She had told Gabriel their sexual escapades had to end. His brother would never admit it, but he’d started developing feelings for Kali, so when she said they had to stop, Gabriel did what he does best. He became an asshole, pretended he didn’t care and began to flirt with literally anyone if Kali was near enough to see. When Gabriel had made a flirtatious remark towards him, Castiel had drug him into his office to make him get a grip, which he thankfully did.

   It probably wouldn’t be such a big deal with Dean, but that wasn’t the point. It could still get bad. He had to get back to respecting the ethics of their company. No dating between authority figures and subordinates. Glancing at Cinnamon, he told her, “I have to stop fixating on Dean and focus on our work.”

   Her only response was a twitch of one ear.

   Sighing, he looked back at the paused image of Dr. Sexy on the television. It’d be a lie to say the man had never starred in one of Castiel’s fantasies. _Maybe if I just let off some steam…_ He reached down and rubbed his palm across the crotch of his boxer shorts while his eyes stayed on the picture in front of him. The stimulation from his palm was enough to start getting him hard. He pressed harder and tried to concentrate on imagining the dark-haired doctor touching him. As soon as his eyes slipped shut though, all he could see was green eyes, freckles, and cock-sucking lips.  

   With a whine, he let his hand fall away, but only for a moment. Giving in, he said, “I’ll stop thinking about him tomorrow.” It was a lie he was willing to believe if it meant he got to jerk himself off while thinking about Dean. Slipping out of his boxer shorts, Castiel settled back and began to work with his half hard cock. Masturbating wherever he wanted was one of the many perks of living alone.

   He let his head lean back against the couch as his hand gripped more firmly around his quickly hardening erection. Dean’s face swam into view again and he imagined how divine those lips would feel wrapped around him. His free hand slid up over his chest, stopping to pinch at a nipple. He moaned softly as his thoughts filled with the way Dean’s arms had felt under his hands, how he had seemed to exude heat, how he had taken Castiel’s weak resolve and shredded it on a dance floor in front of everyone there. It was so unfair. Someone that young shouldn’t be capable of being so commanding. Castiel shouldn’t have given in so easily. He was used to being the one in control, but something about Dean made him want to relinquish that control and submit, particularly in one way.

   With a frustrated growl, he pushed off the couch and headed for his bedroom. It was something he hadn’t done in a very long time, but he wanted it badly now. He opened the bottom drawer of his nightstand and pulled out the dildo. It was big and flesh colored and he could barely wait to get it inside him. He got the lube from the top drawer and settled back on the bed with the toy at his side.

   He lubed up his fingers and, after a brief hesitation, pushed one inside himself. The pressure was intense. It had been so long that he might as well be a virgin all over again. He wiggled the finger around and pumped it in and out a few times. Impatient, he pushed the second finger in with the first and moaned loudly. The pain was short-lived and easily outweighed by the pleasure. His free hand stroked up and down his dick a few times, but he had to let go, not wanting to come too soon.

   After some more work, he was able to get a third finger, but a few pumps were all he could stand. He pulled his fingers free and grabbed the toy, lubing it excessively. He started to lower the dido to his hole, but then paused. Making a swift decision, he rolled over, ass sticking into the air. This was how he wanted to imagine Dean taking him.

   He reached back and pressed the head of the toy against his hole. It took some firm pressure, but it finally slipped inside. The pain was more prominent this time, but he gritted his teeth and worked through it. He stopped to pant for breath once it was fully in him. Once he felt good again, he slowly began to move the dildo out and back in. Closing his eyes, he could see Dean behind him, hands gripping his hips, controlling the movement. _‘You like that, don’t ya, Cas? Like my big cock filling you up.’_

   “Yes,” he whined aloud, speeding up the movements. His free hand reached underneath him so he could start stroking himself. His face was pressed into the bed as he made obscene noises. His hips began to jerk back and forth, back onto the dildo and forward into his hand. He could feel the orgasm coming on at a breakneck speed.

    _‘Good boy, Cas. Come on my cock. Show me how much you like me ramming into you.’_

   His moans grew louder until finally, he shouted, “Ugh! I’m coming!” Milky white semen shot out onto the bed below him as he nearly yelled through the orgasm. It had been so strong and seemed to go on endlessly. When the last of the major pulses ended, he fell to his side, not even bothering to take the toy out.

   Castiel panted for breath as he waited for his racing heart to return to normal. He couldn’t believe he’d made such a mess, especially considering what he had been imagining. It wasn’t unheard of him for him to bottom, but to be so completely dominated was not something he would have ever imagined enjoying. He huffed a laugh. “I guess that’s new,” he said to himself.

   When his energy returned, he pulled the dildo from ass, wincing a bit as he did. Gingerly, he carried it to the bathroom sink and rinsed it off. He left it there to better clean it later. For now, he needed a shower.

 

* * *

 

   Castiel paused in the lobby on Monday morning to watch the men working to install the new windows on the front of the building. They made it look easy. When Gabriel appeared at his side, he asked, “Do they have any suspects?”

   Gabriel shrugged. “They said there are two leads they are most interested in. One is a nut-job parent whose kid had a severe allergic reaction when eating one of our chocolate and peanut bars. She ended up being fine, by the way. The other is actually part of an animal rights group that seems to think we’re part of the problem due to using milk.”

   Raising a skeptical brow, he asked, “Because of milk?”

   “That’s what the detective said. Regardless, we’re reaching out to the parent to see if there is anything we can do. If we get something worked out, I will need you to go over the agreement before passing it to our lawyer. That okay?”

   Castiel nodded. “Yep. Send it to me when you’re ready. I’m going up.” He patted Gabriel on the shoulder and headed for the elevators. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Dean across the lobby, listening intently to something Bobby was saying.

   Dean nodded and Bobby went off to get to work. Those pretty verdant green eyes, eyes Castiel had fantasized about way too much, found him waiting at the elevator. Dean cocked his head and winked.

   Knowing his face had turned bright red, Castiel rushed into the elevator as soon as he could get through the doors. He pushed the button for the top floor and then the “close doors” button. The last thing he needed was Dean getting in the elevator with him. It was his sincere hope that they could just pretend like nothing had happened. It was cowardly, but he liked the plan all the same, even if it meant being jumpy every time he caught sight of the beautiful man.

   His plan of hiding from Dean was easy to do. The building was big and there were things for both of them to be doing. The few times he did see Dean he was able to just go a different direction. It worked out well until Tuesday afternoon when Castiel stopped by Gabriel’s office to drop off a form for him to sign and see if he wanted lunch.

   He knocked and didn’t wait for his brother’s word before walking in. At first he didn’t see Gabriel, but then his head popped up from behind his desk to see who had come in.

   “Hey, Cassie!”

   “Why are you on the floor?”

   “Because Dean-o is a clutz.”

   “This was all you!” Dean’s voice said from behind the desk. “Ow! Son of a bitch!”

   Gabriel stood up. “Ah, ah, ah! Language.”

   Castiel approached the desk to peer over it. A large amount of clear handled push pins was laid across the floor. The container they had previously occupied was next to Dean on the floor. He was carefully picking pins up and setting them back in the small box. “Is this some kind of punishment?” Castiel joked.

   “For me, maybe,” Gabriel stated. “I asked Bobby about fixing the bookcase to the wall like you suggested. Said he’d take care of it. Instead, he sends me Dean-o who decided that the push pins looked better on the floor.”

   Dean looked up at Castiel. “I started to take things off the case and handed him the box. Butter-fingers here dropped it. Ow!” He jerked his hand back and shook it, looking at the poke. “Might as well be a punishment.” Looking back to Castiel, he added, “Though I’m usually the one to dole them out.” His voice had taken on that flirtatious note and he winked.

   Castiel’s throat felt oddly dry. He stepped back so he couldn’t see Dean anymore and laid the form on Gabriel’s desk. “This needs your signature.”

   Gabriel was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, but grabbed his pen. “Okay,” he said slowly, leaning over to sign on the marked line. “Lunch?”

   Pleased to be leaving the room and Dean’s presence, Castiel smiled. “Yes.”

   Gabriel grabbed his keys and looked down at Dean. “Have fun, kiddo. No long-distance calls or porn though.”

   Dean rolled his eyes as he pushed the last pin into the container and stood up. “You were right about your brother being an asshole, Cas.”

   Castiel’s mouth fell open as Gabriel grabbed his arm and steered him out of the room. “So, I’m an asshole.”

   Out in the hall, Castiel jerked his arm back as they proceeded to the elevators. “Don’t act surprised.”

   “Never. I was absolutely agreeing with you.” They waved to Charlie and got onto the elevator. Once the doors closed, Gabriel continued. “What did surprise me was the fact that you said this to an employee, one who apparently has a nickname for you.”

   Feeling uncomfortable at where this was heading, he tried to shrug it off as he pulled his phone out for something to look at other than his brother. “Charlie calls me Cas all the time. They went out last Friday. He probably picked it up from her.”

   “She tell you that?”

   He knew better than to lie because Gabriel would double-check. “No. I was out at _Crossroads_ and ran into them there.”

   Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow! Good for you! I told you that you should get back out there.” His happy tone changed. “I didn’t at all mean with the new maintenance guy.”

   “I’m not getting back out there with anyone,” he said in exasperation.

   “I’m not blind, Cassie. I saw the way he looked at you and you weren’t upset about it. I don’t want another Kali-situation so try to keep your pen out of the ink. Got it?”

   He sighed. “Yes, Gabriel. I know.”

   The elevator opened and they shelved the conversation for lighter topics.

 

   At five-thirty the next day, Gabriel knocked at Castiel’s open office door. “Hey, brother who loves me so much.”

   “Whatever it is, no.”

   Gabriel walked in holding a stack of papers. “You can’t say no. You already agreed. This is the agreement we’re looking to make with the parent of the kid who almost died. You said you would take a look. If you can put it in my office when you’re done, then I can make the adjustments and get it off to the lawyer first thing in the morning.”

   He’d been hoping to get home at a reasonable time, but he knew how important this agreement was. “Of course. I’ll get started on it right away.”

   “You’re the best!” Gabriel dropped the papers at the corner of the desk and left. “See ya in the morning.”

   Castiel finished up what he was doing and moved on to the agreement. Due to it being a legal binding contract, it was many pages long filled with numerous paragraphs of legal speak. He worked through it slowly, being as thorough as possible, leaving notations on parts that needed to be fixed or reworded. He was so engrossed that he didn’t even realize Dean had walked into the office until he heard the water slosh when he set the bucket down.

   His head jerked up and there was Dean, dressed in his loose jeans and a black t-shirt that clung tightly to his form. _Fuck!_ He had completely forgotten about it being Wednesday, window day.

   Dean was smiling in an almost predatory way as he grabbed the office door and swung it closed. Like all the office doors, no one could come through it without a key. He prowled over to Castiel’s desk, watching the blue-eyes dilate. He pressed both palms against the top of the desk as he leaned towards the older man. “I’m here to do the windows,” he said, words sounding far more sinful than they were. “Do you have something else for me to do first?” His tongue dipped out to wet his lips in invitation.

   Castiel’s breathing had already picked up and he really wanted to drag Dean over to the couch, but Gabriel’s reminder was playing loudly in his mind. _‘Keep your pen out of the ink.’_ He had to look away from the dazzling eyes in front of him, looking instead at the papers on his desk. He tried to clear his throat and when he spoke, he kept his eyes on Dean’s hands. “Dean, I’m sorry for the inappropriate behavior on my part that may have led to some sort of expectations. That was incredibly wrong of me and I can only apologize. However, that behavior will not be continuing as we have a strict policy about that here. Again, I am sorry if I misled you. I assure you it was unintentional.” He mentally patted himself on the back as he got through the words he’d practiced a thousand times. It didn’t make him feel good about saying them though. He finally glanced up at Dean’s face.

   His eyes, normally soft and playful, had a hard glint to them even though he was still smirking. Dean leaned back, removing his hands from the desk and holding them up in surrender. “Of course. I shouldn’t have assumed. It was just something that happened in the moment. Easy to forget, right?”

    _Hardly._

   “I’m gonna get started on the windows.” Dean smiled an easy smile and moved out onto the balcony.

   Castiel stared after him, but forced himself to look back at the agreement on his desk. _That was easier than I had expected._ The feeling of disappointment was not a surprise. He’d secretly hoped that Dean wouldn’t take no for an answer. He might have fantasized about Dean forcing the situation, but no one needed to know about that.

   He refused to look up and instead went back to work, finding a few more fixes on the rest of the page. When he flipped to the next page, his eyes flicked up momentarily of their own accord. He did a double-take.

   Dean was working shirtless. The black t-shirt he’d had on was slung over the railing of the balcony. He continued scrubbing the windows and squeegeeing them dry like it was completely normal.

   Not only was it not normal, it was absurdly inappropriate. They might not mind the after-hours employees being in day clothes, but topless was not okay. Castiel knew he should say something, but he was finding it hard to move. His mind and body were not working together because all he could do was stare at the beautiful smooth skin that stretched and rippled as Dean moved. It was hypnotizing. He was apparently staring too hard because a tap on the glass had him quickly moving his eyes to Dean’s face.

   “Are you okay?” he called through the glass. He sounded concerned and looked completely innocent as he asked.

   It was far too much and he couldn’t take it anymore. He stood from his desk and walked over to the window Dean stood on the other side of. “Put your shirt on.”

   “No. It’s hot.”

   “Dean.” It was meant to be a warning, but it may have lost some of its effect when his voice wavered.

   “Cas.” There was an authority there that Castiel hadn’t been able to convey. Dean’s eyes had darkened and the overall effect caused Castiel to take a step back, even with the glass between them. “Go sit down.”

   It was on the tip of Castiel’s tongue to tell him to go to hell, but he found himself turning around and walking over to the leather sofa, taking a seat. His thoughts were ranging from _I should fire him_ to _I should fuck him_ to _I want to do whatever he tells me to_. It was hard to get a grasp on one thing to concentrate on. Every thought he had went flying from his head as he watched what Dean began to do.

   Dean had dropped the squeegee into the bucket of water and was rubbing his hand over the front of his jeans while staring hungrily at Castiel. Stopping the motion, he opened the button fly of his jeans and pulled his half hard cock out, stroking it for Castiel’s viewing pleasure.

   Castiel could feel himself getting harder in his slacks as he stared in awe at Dean’s dick. It was slightly larger than his, but something about it just seemed beautiful in Dean’s hand. His mouth began to water thinking about how great it would feel on his tongue. He scooted to the edge of the seat, elbows on his knees, hands clasped as he fought to keep himself from joining Dean in this non-work time activity.

   Having stroked himself to full hardness, Dean pressed against the glass, cock trapped between the pane and his stomach. He humped against the glass a few times and leaked precum smeared across the freshly cleaned window.

   There was zero chance of Castiel not wanting to taste it. “Dean.” Before his name had been a warning and this time it was a plea, one that was readily answered.

   Dean came stalking around to the door, flinging it open and walking right up to Castiel.

  Without question, Castiel slid from the seat to his knees and held onto the sides of Dean’s open jeans, mouth immediately closing around the head of his cock. He sucked the taste down and then wiggled his tongue over the slit. Something in the back of his brain was telling him this was not okay, but he forced that voice away, content to deal with consequences later. Right now, Dean in his mouth was all he wanted to think about. He swallowed down about half way and Dean grunted because of the intense feeling, then chuckled.

   “Knew you wanted me, Cas. I knew it before you did.” He shifted his hips, fucking slowly into Castiel’s mouth in short thrusts. “I saw you walk in the lobby that day I came for the interview. Rushing through in your perfect suit with this gorgeous sex hair.” He ran his hands through Castiel’s messy hair. “Even if I wouldn’t have gotten the job, I would have hunted you down. There’s just something about you.” Gripping the sides of Castiel’s head, he pulled him back and off his erection so he could bend over and look into those big blue eyes. “You’re made for me, Cas. I just know it.”

   Castiel’s brain had already short-circuited so all he could do was nod in Dean’s hands. It made sense on a deeper level than his thoughts. He had kept feeling the pull to Dean and nothing kept the younger man from filling his mind when not around him.

   Dean leaned down further and tilted Castiel’s head up so he could kiss his lips. One of his hands slipped over Castiel’s neck and down to his shirt, gripping the material in his hand. He pulled as he stood back up.

   The force on his shirt caused Castiel to stand, as well. As soon as he was up, Dean’s hands started working on his belt. Something finally clicked in Castiel’s mind and he forced himself to move, to enjoy what was happening. His hands began to slide over Dean’s exposed arms and chest, pressing into the tight muscle, enjoying how some would twitch under his touch. “I do want you,” he whispered.

   Dean grinned and pushed on Castiel’s open slacks and boxers, letting them fall to his knees, exposing his hardness to the warm air between them. “Glad you caught up. Sit.”

   The leather was cold on his bare ass, but he barely acknowledged it since every ounce of his being was focused on the fact that Dean was kneeling in front of him. A hand pushed against his chest and he leaned back in his seat. He was entranced when Dean caught his gaze and never looked away as his tongue gently licked across the head of Castiel’s dick. “Dean…” Again a plea, but he didn’t even know what he was asking for.

   “It’s okay, sweetheart. I got you.” Breaking the eye contact, Dean wrapped those perfectly shaped lips over the tip of Castiel’s erection and slid down, swallowing around him.

   “Uh!” Castiel couldn’t stop his hips from jerking forward. It had been so long since he’d had a blow job that he’d forgotten how good they could feel. It was like being swallowed in a velvety heat that continuously tightened around him and Dean was an absolute expert. Even through the jolt of Castiel’s hips, he kept going, seeming to have no gag reflex to speak of.

   Ever the efficient multi-tasker, Dean managed to get Castiel’s shoes, pants, and boxers off and tossed to the side, never once losing suction on the cock in his mouth. With those items aside, he was able to take Castiel in his hand and lick a firm stripe up the underside.

   The move caused Castiel’s whole body to tremble. When he heard Dean’s deep chuckle, goosebumps spread across his skin in a pleasant way, making everything seem extra sensitive. Not only Dean’s mouth upon him, but where his hand sat on Castiel’s thigh seemed to be afire with sensation. When Dean pulled away from him, Castiel couldn’t decide if he was relieved or frustrated.

   “Got any lube in this joint?”

   Castiel made a whiny noise over the lost opportunity for the sex that he so badly needed. “No. Why would I? I don’t fuck at work no matter what my...” He went still. “Wait a minute.” Slipping past Dean in just his button-up and tie, he quickly hurried over to a filing cabinet. He checked the back of one drawer and then another. “Aha!” He held up a large candy cane.

   Dean gave a lopsided grin and said, “No offense, Cas, but I’m packing well enough to be pleasing.”

   Cocking his head, it took Castiel a moment to realize what Dean thought. “Oh! No, no! This is not a dildo. It’s lube.” He unscrewed the bottom to show him. “Gabriel got this for me as a gag gift for Christmas and I had to toss it somewhere before a meeting. I totally forgot about it.” He sniffed at the opening. “It even smells like a candy cane.”

   Dean stood back up and removed his shoes and jeans before walking towards Castiel. His hard shaft bounced in front of him with each step. “Well, we should remember to thank him for this thoughtful gift. I wonder how he’ll feel about providing the thing that’s going to allow me to fuck that gorgeous ass of yours.” He pressed against Castiel, their cocks rubbing together as Dean reached around him, grabbing an ass cheek in each hand and squeezing. Seeing the nervous expression on Castiel’s face, he quickly let go and took a step back. “Cas, we don’t have to do this. If you’re into it, that’s one thing, but I will never force you to do something you aren’t comfortable with.”

   As weird as it may seem, Dean seemed like a different person in that moment. It’s like the persuasive sex-god was just a persona he put on, but he was still just a normal guy underneath it all. It soothed Castiel in a way nothing else would have. With a small smile, he stepped into Dean, letting him wrap his arms back around him. “I want this,” he replied softly.

   After accepting the lube and dipping his head for a sweet kiss, Dean said, “If you change your mind at any point, just say so. I will stop. You have my word.”

   Smile broadening, Castiel pulled away from Dean and walked back to the couch, ridding himself of his shirt and tie on the way. He knelt on the couch with his arms resting across the back, ass on display. Finally feeling completely comfortable, he looked over his shoulder at Dean and gave his best come-hither look. “Come fuck me, Dean.”

   Dean felt his cock twitch at the sight before him. “So made for me,” he breathed. He moved behind Castiel, but knelt down and placed the candy cane lube on the floor. He squeezed at the firm muscle of his rear again, spreading the cheeks so he could see Castiel’s hole.

   It took Castiel a moment to realize what he might be getting ready to do. When he figured it out, he let out a little whimper. Rimming was something he’d always loved, but Balthazar refused to do. He sent up a little prayer that he wasn’t wrong about what Dean was going to do. The first swipe of that flat tongue over his hole caused a deep, pleased moan to erupt from his mouth. It was only the first pass, but it felt like heaven.

   “I take it you like this, Cas?” Dean asked.

   With his head pressed against his arms, he couldn’t see Dean, but he could hear the smile in his voice. “Yeah. A lot.”

   “I’ll make a note of that.” Dean licked over his puckered hole again. He kept at it and was nearly delirious with delight over the sounds Castiel kept making. It was obvious that he wasn’t kidding about how much he enjoyed being rimmed.  After thoroughly coating his hole with saliva, Dean sat back on his heels to grab the lube. “One day, Cas, I’m gonna make you come from nothing but my tongue.”

   Castiel was happy to just be in this moment. The thought of getting to do all this again was beyond his comprehension, but, god, did he want it. He wondered if there would be many more times where they could fuck in various places. He really wanted to have Dean in his bed, but this was not the time to discuss it. He was pulled from that musing when he felt the cold drip of lube land on him.

   Dean dripped the lube between Castiel’s cheeks and then used a finger to smear it around the hole he planned to get inside. Adding a little more lube to the finger, he massaged gently at the ring of muscle before pressing in. He leaned forward and started placing kisses on Castiel’s ass cheeks. “Sweetheart, you are tight. This is gonna take some work, but damn, will it be worth it.” He continued to press until the finger was fully in. With gentle movements, he began to pump the finger in and out.

   Within moments, Castiel was a whining mess. He had never acted like this a moment in his life and he didn’t understand why Dean brought it out of him, but he wasn’t complaining. The pleasure he was feeling kept him from caring about how he was acting like a needy little slut. He began to rock back on Dean’s finger. “More. Please,” he gasped. “Need to feel you.”

   He slipped a second finger in alongside the first. “Soon, baby. Fuck, I can’t wait to be inside you.” Scissoring his fingers and twisting them around meant hitting Castiel’s prostate a few times. The way he almost shot off the couch each time had Dean even more eager and he added a third finger a bit sooner than he should have. For a moment, he was worried that he may have accidentally hurt Castiel, but his fears were quickly assuaged.

   “Fuck, that feels amazing,” he moaned, the sound muffled against his arms. Lifting his head, he looked back at Dean as best he could. “Dean, please. I want you.”

   Dean’s resolve cracked, but stayed intact. “Stick with me. Just a few more minutes, Cas.” At Castiel’s insistence, he became slightly rougher in his ministrations in order to open him up quicker. He still refused to do anything that would cause excessive pain though. When he finally felt Castiel was ready, he pulled his hand out and grabbed the candy cane back up. “So ready for this,” he groaned as he lubed up his cock.

   Castiel was waving his ass in the air like a dog in heat. “Me, too. Fill me up, Dean. I need to feel it,” he agreed, the words breathy and plaintive.

   Dean forced Castiel’s legs a bit further apart and then held his cock in position as he pressed against the opening. He loved to watch as the hole opened up, bigger and bigger, taking his cock until it was wrapped around the head. Once he saw himself disappear inside of Castiel, it was hard to hold back. He pushed further in, trying to maintain a steady pace. Even with all the prep he had done, Castiel was still squeezing tightly around him.

   The pain was no worse than when Castiel had fucked himself with the dildo and he tried to help move things along by rocking his hips, but Dean’s hands held him still. He huffed an annoyed sound, but let himself be held immobile.

   “Just wait,” Dean growled out. “I want to savor this.” When he was fully seated within Castiel’s ass, Dean did stop and just enjoy the feel, the heat of being inside him. “Fucking perfect,” he moaned.  

   “Deeeean, mooove!” Castiel drew out both the words as he begged.

   “Aren’t you demanding!” he snarked, but began to do as Castiel asked. He was slow and methodical, starting with short thrusts before pulling out further and sliding back in with some force. Hearing Castiel’s grunt, he did it again, the sound like music to his ears. He tried not to get too excited, but being with Castiel was a gift and he knew he wasn’t going to last as long as he normally would. He promised himself he would make up for it later. He began a steady, quicker pace.

   Castiel was in a completely different world. Pleasure was building up inside him as Dean continued to slide into him over and over. His dick swung back and forth beneath him from the force of the thrusts. He could feel precum dripping from the tip like he was a damn faucet. On one hand, he really wanted to grip himself and start stroking, getting to his orgasm quicker, but on the other, he wondered if he could come on Dean’s cock alone.

   The scent of sex began to fill the room as Dean fucked Castiel, breath labored from his effort. He could feel his orgasm edging closer, but he didn’t want to come alone. He paused long enough to prop a foot on the couch and slide an arm under Castiel, pulling his panting form up against him, back to chest. He kissed and sucked at Castiel’s neck, careful not to leave a mark. “So good for me, Cas,” he gasped against his ear. “Never felt so good before.”

   “I’m so close.” Unable to wait any longer, Castiel reached down and took his cock in hand beginning to stroke, but Dean pulled his hand away and took over, gripping tight and jerking him at a pace to match his thrusts. Having Dean in his ass and stroking him at the same time was far better than his fantasy. There was no way to describe the sheer power of Dean against him, taking care of him in the most fulfilling way. He could almost smile if it wouldn’t have taken more muscle control than he felt he had. All of his blood seemed to have drained to his dick, building a pressure that was fast approaching release.

   Dean kept an arm around Castiel’s chest, holding him close as he worked his dick with his other hand. He was thankful that Castiel was as close to that edge as he was. Being inside the tight ass of the man he’d wanted since the moment he saw him...there were no words. The sex was amazing, but the fact that it was with Castiel pushed it to a whole new level. He began to whimper as he thrust faster. “Cas, I’m gonna come.” He had wanted to make Castiel come first, but he couldn’t stop the blast of pleasure that rocked through him, making him moan loudly as his cock pulsed hot semen into Castiel’s hole.

   The sudden feeling of his ass being filled with warmth was the catalyst for sparking Castiel’s own orgasm. He came against the leather of the couch as Dean continued to stroke him through the onslaught of blissful sensations.

   When the ripples of pleasure had finally declined, Dean pulled out admiring how Castiel’s hole closed back as well as it could, attempting to hold his load inside. It made him wish he had a plug, but that would have to be for another time.

   Cas turned and sat carefully on the couch. He avoided the wet spot though he imagined the cum leaking out of him would create another one. It occurred to him then that they didn’t really know each other and should probably have used protection. Considering how amazing the cum had felt inside, he couldn’t find it in him to care. If it was a mistake, he’d just have to live with it.

   Dean sat on his other side and, as if he’d been reading his thoughts, said, “You don’t have to worry about anything with me. I’m clean, I mean.”

   “Me, too,” Castiel answered. “If we’re going to continue this, we should probably get checked rather than taking each other’s word though.”

   Dean nodded and smiled, turning to look at Castiel. “So, we are going to continue this?”

   Returning the smile, he said, “After that? I don’t think I could stop. I’m fucking spent and I still want you. How crazy is that?”

   Dean laughed. “Not crazy at all because I’m sitting here feeling the same way.”

   Castiel sighed. “I guess all my work ethics and moral code have gone out the window.” Speaking of the window, he saw the smear from Dean’s precome. He pointed at it. “Windows which you still need to clean.”

   “Oh, is that how it is now?” he joked. “Use me for sex and throw me back into work.”

   Laughing, Castiel said, “Hey, now! You seem to be leading the charge here. I just can’t seem to say no.”

   Dean stood and stretched. “Yeah. I used to be a professional Dom. Sorry about that.”

   Castiel’s eyes went wide with surprise, but he quickly realized that made sense. “Huh...maybe I would like to learn more about that.”

   “I’ll be happy to teach you everything you want to know...later. Right now, I’m gonna get dressed and finish the windows.”

   “No, no.” Castiel jumped up and quickly pushed Dean’s clothes out of his reach. “It was your idea to start taking off your clothes, so you can finish just like you are.”

   Dean grinned. “You might know more than you think, Cas.” He returned to the balcony and went back to washing the windows, completely nude.

   Castiel really had to finish the agreement. Instead, he sat back down on the couch and watched contentedly as this man who had waltzed in and turned his life upside down worked to get the windows sparkling clean. Consequences were inevitable, but with such a view, he really didn't care. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has purposefully been left a little open-ended. I have two full-length fics I am working on right now. I may come back to this one though and a follow up as part of a series. Let me know if you would like that. :)


End file.
